


Missed Me?

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [41]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara deals with Snart's death post-Oculus and the legends finding a way to help her.</p><p>(Written after Ep 16 and was posted in Tumblr. Story disregards Laurel's death because I love her and I don't want her dead. Posting this in AO3 just to get this out of here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Me?

**Author's Note:**

> (Written after Ep 16 and was posted in Tumblr. Story disregards Laurel's death because I love her and I don't want her dead. Posting this in AO3 just to get this out of here.)

Leonard’s death took a toll on them—especially Sara. She’s had feelings for Snart for a long time but she repressed her feelings towards the guarded crook. She’s scared of completely falling in love with him and her love not being reciprocated. She’s had too much pain in her life that Snart not loving her back might just crush her.

But Snart confessed. He, indeed, has feelings for her. He thought about having a future with Sara. For a very long time, Sara thought that nobody would want to live with her forever—that she’ll live alone, not hurting anybody else. But then, Snart arrived in her life.

Moments after the confession, he died. Heroically, but not like what Sara had in mind. His death was nothing short of unexpected. The dream of having a future with Leonard still lingered in Sara’s brain.

But there’s one fact to all of this.

He’s gone and he’s never coming back.

His willingness to stay and hold the fail-safe was his last goodbye to her and it was final.

He might have accepted it already from the moment they ran back to get Mick.

Sara. She couldn’t handle the loss of a friend—of the only one in this ship who understood her and her demons. After coming back from the dead, Snart was the only person who saw how broken she was, yet, he still saw the light in her. She needed that before, and she still needs it now. But he’s gone. The idiot sacrificed his life for her and Mick—for the team—for the future.

She stopped coming to sparring sessions with Kendra. Sara kept on telling Kendra that she might end up hurting her in the long run. She can’t spar with the thought of the Oculus exploding and killing Snart.

She kept benching herself from missions. Even if Rip deemed that she was essential to whatever mission they have, she’d politely say no. Mick always backs her up, telling Rip that he’d be willing to do what was supposed to be done by Sara. He understood that she is still grieving for his partner because he is grieving too. But he channels this grief into fighting. He thought Sara would do the same, but she didn’t. She seemed to shut down.

She stopped talking to the team. Not even to Gideon. She’d avoid them as much as possible and lock herself up in her room. They rarely see her, only when called to eat. She’d only take a couple of bites, and then she goes straight to her room again.

At night, they’d hear her screaming and crying. Rip knows that she is having a nightmare. It was natural to her ever since she was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit but normally, Snart would run to her room and calm her down again. Without him, the ship’s captain couldn’t do anything but to wait till her episode stops. Jax tried consoling her once, but he couldn’t open the door. Hours later, they’ve learned from Gideon that Sara only allowed Snart the access to her room without her permission for the sole reason that he is the only one to bring her back to her senses.

Before, her nightmares would consist of many lost souls grabbing her and trying to drown her. Some attempts to kill her. Now, all she sees in her nightmare is a blue ray of light and Leonard’s eyes fading from her view. A far more heavily and harder thought that the former.

Eventually, she stopped sleeping. She’d be up all night, polishing her knives and sparring to herself. Checking the timeline for any news about a Leonard Snart dated after 2016, hoping that when they return to their homes, he’d be there, waiting for them. She stopped sleeping to stop the nightmares. Every day, it gets harder for her to wake up from them. If the only way to stop her dreams about having to see Snart die is to not sleep at all, then she’d do it. Her training in the League helped her acquire this skill.

After a few days, the team’s fear came into being. Sara wasn’t eating anymore. She refuses to open her door, even when the team decided to bring in the food in her room. No amount of food entices her now. All she did was cry, beat herself up, remind herself of Snart—how he talks and how he subtly flirts with her, and cry again. Since when did she become so soft when it comes to this crook?

“Gideon, what’s happening to Sara?” Jax decided to finally ask the AI. His concern towards the blonde is growing but they couldn’t do anything. She’s been blocking the team from her life.

The AI responded, “From what I am seeing, Mister Jackson, Miss Lance is suffering from depression. She is slowly becoming malnourished. She’s losing a lot of weight and that is problematic for someone with her body frame.”

“Were you monitoring her dreams, Gideon?” Captain Hunter asked the AI again.

“Yes, Captain Hunter. For the fourth time this week, she’s having nightmares about a blue beam of light coming towards Mister Snart. Miss Lance is crying and reaching out to Mister Snart but he’s slowly fading.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Mick said. “For all the times she has spoken to me and Snart about how to deal with our issues, I think it’s about time for me to help her out with hers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Sara?” Mick said as he knocked to her room.

“Miss Lance is not inside her room, Mister Rory. She’s in Mister Snart’s former room,” Gideon told the former bounty hunter, and so he went.

Surprisingly, the door is open.

“Lance, you need to eat. And sleep. You need to take care of yourself.”

The former assassin had no response. Mick slowly walked towards her.

“Talk to me, blondie. Look at you, you’re getting thinner. What do you want to eat? What do you need?”

A faint voice overwhelms the man’s ears. “I need to talk to Snart. Bring me back in time. Let me at least say goodbye.”

“I don’t think Rip will allow it. You might pre-empt the future.”

“I won’t, Mick, I promise. Just one last conversation.”

“Sorry, Blondie. As much as I want to talk to him again, we can’t.”

Piercing blue eyes stared at him. Blue but fiery.

“Then get the hell out of here. You can’t give me what I want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray took upon himself the initiative to help Sara—to give her what she wants. Mick related to them about his conversation with Sara and Ray decided to take a step. He is friends with Laurel, and the least he could do for her is to keep her sister aligned and safe.

He spent sleepless nights to build a DNA tracker wherein Gideon could check the timeline for any genetic matches. He even asked for the help of Prof. Stein and Jax. As soon as the project came into its final stages, the whole team knows about it already and decided to contribute to this endeavour—even Rip. Though pessimistic about the idea of locating Snart (if he’s still alive), he offered to help as consolation to Sara because he prohibited her from visiting past Snart.

After six weeks of endless nights of tinkering with the tracker, it was finally ready. They tested it on Mick. They got swabs of his saliva and pieces of his hair, even grafts from his skin and instructed the tracker (with the help of Gideon) to locate matches of Mick’s DNA for the time period of January 2016. Sure enough, he was located in the rooftop of a building, together with eight other people.

They were all set.

Rip asked Gideon to give hair, blood, and skin tissues of Leonard Snart to be put into the tracker, then the AI started tracking.

As instructed, Gideon looked for a DNA match of Leonard’s exact age of when he last stepped out the Waverider across time—from beginning to end.

It seemed to them like it was the longest hour of their lives.

“The same Leonard Snart that stepped outside the Waverider in the Vanishing Point has a DNA match similar to a man in a small town in Tibet, year 1841.” Gideon surprised them by exclaiming after more than an hour of searching.

Shouts of relief and success were given by everyone, except Sara who still doesn’t know about any of this.

Rip then said, “Mister Rory, Mister Jackson and Doctor Palmer, take the jump ship and retrieve Mister Snart. The rest of us will stay here to prepare for the reawakening of our favorite canary.”

As they aboard the jump ship, Mick did not hesitate to hug Ray (who is in utter shock as the former bounty hunter crushed him in a hug). “Thank you, Haircut. Thank you for doing this for Sara.”

“It wasn’t only for Sara. It was for you too. And believe it or not, I miss Snart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “What took you so long?”, his signature drawl lured their ears as they enter an inn.

“Snart! You’re alive!”, Ray rushed to the man in thick coats.

“I never died, Boy Scout. It’s good to see you. You too, Mick.”

Mick couldn’t control his emotions. He was about to tear up, then he reminded himself that he should be strong.

“I missed you, boss. We all did. How long have you been here? What happened?,” Heatwave said.

To which Leonard replied, “The explosion of the Oculus impacted on me but unlike what I thought, it wasn’t an explosive. It was a burst of energy. Time energy. It sent me to a random time and place and it brought me here. It feels like I’ve only been here for a week. Never thought you’d come looking for me. I bet the ship was boring without me. How long was I gone?”

“You weren’t just gone. You were dead for almost three months. To us, at least. We thought you died,” Ray answered for Mick.

Mick sighed, “We thought your death was a fixed point in time. We only thought about looking for you because…”, he hesitated.

“Because of what?” Leonard burrowed his eyebrows and released a drawl.

“Because of Sara.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While on the jump ship, the four of them swapped stories about what happened during the time that Leonard was “away”. It was nice having to catch up with the team but Leonard was far more concerned about another thing rather than their lousy adventures.

“How is Sara?”, Leonard asked out of nowhere.

Nobody wanted to answer him. One reason is because they don’t know how exactly is Sara. She has shut herself out from them. Nightmares engulfed her. Grief aged her. This is not something they want to tell Snart.

“Mick. Answer me.”

“I can’t, boss. It’s hard to tell you. You just have to see,” his friend ashamingly said.

Leonard was taking none of this. He kept asking and they also kept on deflecting. He could see Ray’ sweating and Jax knuckles clenching. “What the hell are you not telling me?! What happened to Sara?!”

“You were gone, Snart!”

A shout came from Jax who has been silent the entire trip.

“You were gone and you broke her heart. Her walls climbed up again, just like when she returned to that stupid Assassin’s League the second time. She’s my friend, Snart. She’s like an older sister. And I’ve been thinking of ways to make her feel better but there’s nothing I can do. I can’t be you. I don’t know what kind of magic you have to turn a cold-blooded assassin into something as vulnerable as she is now, but your loss weighed on her,” Jax exclaimed.

Mick added, “She loves you, boss. She thought she lost you.”

Leonard remembered the last time he saw Sara. His confession of thinking about a future with her. Her eyes as she refused to leave him behind. Their first kiss. His final thoughts of her.

Ray finally spoke up.

“When I was working on the tracking device, I came across a security camera of you and Sara in her room. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you confessed. You like her, too. You thought of a future with her and I think she held on to that. Then you died. Well, you didn’t really die but you were dead to us. Well, you get my point.”

They spent the remaining time in silence.

Still, Leonard’s mind was clouded.

She likes him back. Loves him, even. Love. It’s been a long time since Leonard last felt loved. He has spent sleepless nights thinking out Sara, even after the Oculus explosion. He tried accepting the fact that they might not get back to him ever again and that he has to start a new life from where he is, but there’s the thought of Sara. Everytime he takes one step in moving on, the thought of her eyes, her long blonde hair, her sarcasm, and the graceful way of which he beats up bad guys makes him turn back again. He knows he loves her. He just kept pushing his feelings away. But he has been given a second change. A rare second change to tell Sara what he’s feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard was welcomed with handshakes and hugs by the team. He was served food and drinks by Gideon but he wasn’t interested in another “what happened to you” conversation.

He interrupted Professor Stein in the middle of his explanation about the “astonishing way of tracking DNA” and asked, “Where’s Sara?”

“Miss Lance is still locked up in her room, Mister Snart. She has been declining meals for days. She also refuses to sleep because of her nightmares,” Gideon answered for the team.

Leonard stormed out of the bridge to get to the Waverider’s wing which houses the quarters. He then stopped at Sara’s door.

“Gideon, open her door, please.”

Leonard saw a frail body lying on Sara’s bed. She looks smaller than before, especially when in a fetal position. Her back was facing him, as she faced the wall.

“How did you open the door, Mick? Only two people are allowed to do that. Gideon, why did you open the goddamn door?!”

Her voice sounds different. Hoarse. Her skin is pale. She looks so fragile, even from this view. Len walked slowly, approaching Sara.

“Sara.”

Sara heard the cool, familiar drawl once again. She must be imagining this. Again.

“Gideon. A sedative for hallucination, please.”

“You’re not hallucinating, Sara. Look at me.”

Sara musters all the energy she has left and she immediately stood up to face whoever invaded her room, and to her surprise…

“Leonard.”

“Missed me?”

And she fell. It was fortunate that Leonard was able to catch her or else, her head could’ve hit the floor—hard.

“Gideon, prepare the medbay for Sara!”

He carried her, bridal-style, to the infirmary. She’s a lot lighter. She looks like she could break into pieces. So frail, so fragile. This is not how he wanted to see her. For him, it has only been a week. For her, it’s been three months. Just like 1960s, she had to wait longer for him. He’d trade anything to not let her wait again.

Gideon gave Sara the vitamins and nutrients she hasn’t been receiving for a few days now. As minutes pass by, color returned to her cheeks.

After an hour, she regained consciousness again. She saw Leonard by her side, with fruits already cut up.

“You’re dead. You died,” she weakly said.

“You were too, right? For a year? This isn’t new,” he tried his best to hide his sadness as he saw Sara’s state.

“Is that really you? How…?”, tears started forming in her eyes.

Leonard briefly explained what the team did. He also didn’t know the full account. He was just glad he was back. Just glad that he’s with Sara again. No words came out of Sara. She was too exhausted. Too emotional. He’s back. He’s alive. She’s not alone anymore.

His hands caressed her cheeks. “What did you do to yourself, Sara?”, he said, trying hard not to let his tears fall. Silence fell upon them. She wasn’t talking but her tears were streaming down her face.  _What did she do to herself?_

He spoke again, “They told me everything. Your nightmares, your lack of sleep. You’re not eating, assassin. This is not how you grieve. You stand up and you move on. That’s how you grieve. Not like this. Look at you.” One hand on her cheek, the other covering her hands.

Sara finally spoke, “How can I move on from this? From you? I failed to tell you something. Before you passed.”

“What was that?”

“I want a future with you, too. But you left me. The thought of having a future left me too, Leonard.”

He brought his forehead closer to hers. They should’ve looked for him sooner. He should never have left her. His lips touched her forehead. He has decided.

“After all of this. After Savage, and after you bring back your old, healthy self,” he started, “do you want to try this out? This future we both want?”

“I do. I really do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE:

It took Sara two weeks after she regained back her old self. She started sparring again, she was eating well again. Ray even took note that she was eating a lot more than before. One morning, she ate so much waffles that he had to cook more for himself. She and Jax started joking around again. They’d play pranks on the team. Jax once had an idea of replacing Mick’s liquor with formula milk for babies. Sara did the replacement, of course. They spent hours running around the Waverider, trying to avoid the fire from Mick’s gun. (Leonard had to trip Mick to confiscate his partner’s gun. “You don’t get to hurt my girl, Mick.”)

The mission was done but they all chose to remain in the Waverider temporarily. They’re gonna miss the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline of fighting bad guys once Rip brings them back home so they requested for another round of ass-kicking. Their mission now is to restore the timeline from whatever evil the Time Masters planned on doing.

Sara and Leonard’s future? It’s on the works. A ring box lies comfortably in the pocket of Leonard’s parka. He’d be popping the question in a few minutes.

He asked Rip to bring them to St. Roch’s 1975. One day before their first bar fight.

Now, with the team, Mick handed out dollar-beers. Just like the first time they were there, he said, “How about some Captain and Tennille?”

_Love_

_Love will keep us together_

Leonard hugged Sara from behind and said, “Wanna dance, Sara?” his steady (but actually nervous) voice filled Sara’s ears.

“Of course!”

               _Think of me, babe, whenever_

_Some sweet-talking girl comes along_

_Singing her song_

His hands on Sara’s waist. Her hands behind his neck.

“This isn’t a slow song, why are we dancing like this?”, Sara laughed as she whispered in Leonard’s ear.

               _Don’t mess around_

_You just gotta be strong_

“I’m not a dancer,” he replied.

To Sara’s surprise, Leonard sang along. His right hand, reaching for the ring box.

               _“Just stop, ‘cause I really love you_

_Stop, I’ll be thinking of you_

_Look in my heart and…”_

Before the line ended, he knelt with one knee, in front of their friends, and in front of the woman she loves.

“…let love keep us together.”

Sara put her hands to cover her face—to cover her shock and to cover the happy tears.

“Sara. Marry me, okay?”, Leonard said coolly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, get up on your knees and just kiss me already!”

 


End file.
